This invention relates to down-hole pumping systems and more particularly relates to a low profile pump jack system and method of extracting fluids, such as, oil and gas from subsurface formations.
A wide variety of pumping devices have been developed over the years for extracting fluids from wells drilled into subsurface formations. One well-known device, commonly referred to as a “walking beam pump” is characterized by having a sucker rod string attached to one end of the beam, the beam being driven by a motive drive source, such as, a motor coupled to the opposite end of the beam by a pitman arm. Typically, the sucker rod will extend for considerable distances into the well and is connected to a down-hole pump, and in response to rocking motion of the walking beam initiated by the prime mover through the pitman arm is raised and lowered to result in drawing of the fluid out of the well.
The rocking motion of the walking beam will counterbalance the weight of fluid being lifted and which reaches a maximum when the sucker rod begins its upward stroke owing in part to the weight of the sucker rod string, the weight of the fluid being lifted and the force required to overcome the inertia of the load following the downstroke of the sucker rod; and in deep wells on the order of 5,000′ to 6,000′, the weight of the sucker rod and oil being lifted can be in excess of 8,000 lbs. An equal, if not greater, load is imposed on the motive drive source on each downstroke owing to the resistance encountered in overcoming fluid pressure as the pump rod advances through the formation. The disadvantages and drawbacks of the walking beam pump jacks are well-known and documented at some length, as a result of which numerous different approaches have been utilized with varying degrees of success. Nevertheless, there remains a need for a pump jack which is low profile, can be mounted above or below ground level together with an adjustable length stroke and extremely low power requirements and in so doing overcome the inherent problems of rod speed and stroke control in the walking beam pumps.
It is further desirable to minimize pressure surges at upper and lower ends of travel of the pump rod so as to avoid placing stress on the rod joints which can otherwise cause stretching, loosening and breakage of the rod.